A Discovery of Adorable Proportions
by xXxTearsOfTrueLovexXx
Summary: This is actually a Supernatural, Criminal Minds, Leverage Crossover. Slash, Sam/Reid, and Dean/Eliot. The Boys discover somethings that wrap themselves around their hearts. Goes along with Hunter's Profiled and Trust, Rated for slash and Language


AN: AU, established relationships, goes along with Hunters Profiled AND Trust! You don't have to read them to understand this, because that would be awful of me since I haven't finished either one yet, but it does go along with them, set before Trust, and a couple years before Hunter's Profiled.

Warnings: SLASH, cuteness, Injured Winchesters (because I'm evil like that, also because it was the only way I could think of to get them to take a break)

* * *

As Sam, Dean, and Eliot exited the apartment complex together, Dean and Sam were laughing at a story Eliot was in the process of telling them.

Dean and Eliot were walking next to each other and Sam was behind them, smiling at seeing the look of complete joy on his big brother's face.

The Winchester brothers were experiencing a rare happenstance for them, a Vacation.

After a Hunt had gone very wrong and they had both ended up hospitalized, Sammy with a badly broken leg, a black eye that was starting to heal and a few cuts that had need stitching and Dean with his left arm broken in three places, and his little and ring fingers were broken while his middle had been dislocated, he had two cracked ribs, and one that was broken, his right ankle was badly sprained, and he also had several cuts that had needed stitching and bruises on his face.

Eliot had had someone watching for Dean's aliases in hospitals and within 2 hours of them being admitted he was there, paying their bills and kissing Dean's sore spots better.

Then after a lot of insistence and stubbornness he got them both to agree to settle down until he was sure that they were completely healed.

So now they were staying with Eliot at his apartment in Boston.

In a few days Sam's boyfriend Dr. Spencer Reid was coming to get Sam and take him back to D.C. to stay with him, But right now he was on a case for the FBI.

They walked passed an alleyway to get to Eliot's truck, . . . Well, Eliot walked, Dean and Sam both sort of hobbled.

Sam paused a second when he heard something in the alley.

"Huh" he said as Dean and Eliot kept going.

"What? Hey guys, what was that?" he said curiously.

"Hmm" Dean replied turning to look at his younger brother "what was what?" he asked.

"That noise, I thought I heard something in the alley.

" Eliot froze "like what kinda something" he said gruffly, always worried that someday one of his old enemies would find out about his relationship with Dean and come after the Winchester brothers.

"Um it was kind of like a squeak" Sam answered confused, having not spent a lot of time around Eliot.

Eliot brow furrowed "what kind of squeak?" warily moving toward the alley and in front of Dean.

"God, it's probably rats, I hate rats" Dean shuddered.

"I don't know it was a squeak" Sam said still confused.

"Wait" he added, "there it is again".

Dean gave the alley a wary look still anxiously anticipating rats coming out to eat them; he reached over and held Eliot's hand.

"Dude, I don't hear anything" Dean exclaimed "can we just go get something to eat?" Eliot looked back at his boyfriend who was now trembling slightly.

When he noticed Dean's eyes were wide and searching the alley frantically.

He almost agreed to go when he heard it, it was tiny and faint. "Wait a second" He said softly, recognizing that sound "Dude" Dean started impatiently, "Shh" Eliot crooned.

"I know that sound, that's a very distinctive squeak" he smiled back at Dean reassuringly and took a step toward the alley "Seriously El" Dean exclaimed.

Eliot chuckled and continued to walk toward the alley.

Sam stood there looking confused still and very curious.

Eliot looked behind some trash that was in the alley and laughed out right "You Winchester's" he joked looking back at the brothers and crouching down he reached out and picked something up, Dean stepped back knowing his boyfriend's penchant for picking on him, and still sure it was a rat.

"You been back and forth a crossed the entire United States chasing ghosts, Wendigos , and Werewolves, and your scared of a bunch a little kittens" Eliot said standing up.

"Wha- what? Huh" Sam said.

Dean just stood there trembling still, his eyes closed.

"Babe" Eliot said walking toward him "Babe" he repeated when Dean didn't reply.

He walked toward Dean, who stepped back automatically eyes still closed tight, still trembling, "Baby" Eliot crooned softly realizing just how scared Dean really was.

"Darling" he said softly.

Taking another step toward Dean slowly, "It's just a kitten, darling" Eliot said.

Reaching out to touch Dean comfortingly, He held on to Dean's jacket and pulled him closer, then put his hand on the back of Dean's head and pulled him into a gentle kiss, still holding the kitten, who decide that this meant this other new person was going to hold him now and so he reached out and pawed at Dean's chest.

Dean whined and tried to move away but Eliot was still holding his jacket.

"Dean" Eliot said and finally the terrified man opened his eyes slowly "Babe, it's alright" Eliot reassured him again, Dean stared at him fearfully shaking his head back and forth.

"Babe" Eliot smiled "it's just a kitten, I promise" he said gently, glancing down at the ball of fur in his arms, Dean looked down and stared at a minute, as if to make sure it wasn't suddenly going to change into a rat, before exhaling in relief and chuckling embarrassedly "Course it is, of course it's a cat, I knew that" he lied blatantly.

"I know you did" Eliot smiled jokingly "Babe, you know I'd never tease you with something that I know you're sacred of right?" he whispered gently.

Dean looked in his eyes, his expression softened from fear and embarrassment to love and appreciation, "Yeah, yeah I know, I just REALLY hate rats" he said, then leaned in to kiss Eliot.

Sam after realizing where the sound was coming from had gone over, and with quite a bit of difficulty considering his leg, crouched down where Eliot had been, and was exclaiming over the rest of the kittens.

The one that Eliot was holding was dark grey with green eyes, and a pudgy face, he looked up at Dean and mewled.

"Awe" Dean crooned, "He's cute" he rubbed under the kitten's chin causing it to purr loudly and lean toward Dean, Which made Dean and Eliot both chuckle.

Dean having calmed down completely asked "How many are there?"

"Hmm, I didn't count" Eliot replied.

"Nine" Sam called out "there are eight over here".

Dean looked over at his little brother who wore a huge grin as three of the little fur balls crawled all over him.

Dean grinned at Eliot, pulled out his phone and snapped a couple pictures of Sam while his brother wasn't looking.

* * *

AN: Yeah I made Dean scared shitless of rats, you have to admit it was cute how he was depending on Eliot to save him.

**PLEASE SEE MY PROFILE FOR IMPORTANT INFORMATION **(don't worry you don't have to read the whole thing)


End file.
